This invention relates to a collapsible stand for small electronic calculators, which elevates the keyboard and visual display of the calculator to the correct visual angle for desk use.
Millions of small, pocket size, electronic calculators have been sold within the past few years. These pocket size calculators are normally intended for both hand held and desk use. However, the keyboards and visual displays of many calculator models are aligned so that they cannot be conveniently read when used on a desk or similar flat surface. Thus, there is a need for a device which may be attached to a calculator to elevate the keyboard and the display to a better visual angle for use on a flat surface, and which will be so unobtrusive that it will not interfere with hand use, or storage in a pocket or the case supplied by the calculator manufacturer.